Trembling Angel, Fallen Heart
by LocketShoru
Summary: Background of Ziyo and Kissie's relationship that a friend wants me to write and post. Was intended to be a oneshot but that won't work. So it will be multichaptered. The rating is mature for coarse language and very suggestive scenes, although I try to avoid the blatantly sex scenes. If you like Nekomura Iroha/Kiyoteru Hiyama and don't want them shown off badly, don't read this.
1. Chapter 1

My new master - Meiji - smiled brightly at me. "Ziyo, one of my siblings is coming over. I want you to meet her and pretty please play nice. She's quick to emotions so be careful, will you?" I nodded.

"What was her name again?" I asked, having not been able to remember much this past month. I couldn't be blamed; it had been a stressful month without Tsukine poking and prodding at my mind the entire time, begging for attention.

"'Kissie - Kissie Chappy. Figured you'd remember but it's okay." My master seldom was pessimistic when in a good mood. She looked around the front yard where we were sitting, her long black hair waving in the breeze. My own short, raven hair ruffled itself, putting itself back into my face. I brushed it out, adjusting my glasses as I did so.

"Here she comes!" my master sang in her eager tones. She stood up and called, "Kissie!" while waving to her supposedly older sister. Kissie had long, lilac hair and sapphire eyes that glowed, similar to my master's emerald glowing eyes. Was glowing eyes a family trait or something? I wouldn't be surprised; the human race just kept getting weirder. I'd heard of a line with three arms.

But my thoughts and scientific research mattered not. The pretty sister of my master wandered up to us. And was she ever pretty.

"Hey Meiji - and who are you?" Kissie looked at me innocently, her wide blue eyes glittering in the sunlight.

"Hiyama Ziyoteru - call me Ziyo," I replied smoothly, holding my hand out to shake hers. I was quite proud of myself for being so natural and smooth, as I'd never been one to talk to girls without stammering endlessly. Kissie shook my hand, her grip firm, then let go and smiled.

"I'm Kissie," she said; "I'll be over here a lot because me and Meiji love to hang out and talk. I heard she had a new Vocaloid. That's you, right?"

"Y-yes," I stammered. So much for smooth. "But believe it or not, I don't really like singing. Or music, for that matter, really." I smiled a bit, the sweat of embarrassment running down the back of my neck.

"Really? That's a bit different but still, you're a cutie." she said in a singsong tone. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. Stars, was I ever embarrassed.

"T-thanks..." I stammered again.

"Don't mind Ziyo, he's always a big derp." Meiji interrupted. I was thankful because I didn't have to talk and embarrass myself some more now. My master and Kissie carried on their conversation for a while. It was nice to hear Kissie's voice - it was sweet tempered and pretty. I enjoyed listening to it. I knew I'd never get enough of that voice.

Kissie turned to me again. "So Ziyo... Tell me how you and Meiji met."

I froze. Sure, I was socially awkward but my history was another thing. "Well, I um... uhh... I-I don't really want t-to talk about it... yeah..." I scratched the back of my head embarrassedly.

"What happened, Ziyo?" she asked. Memories flashed through my mind. War. Death. AH-Software taking me. The pain. Then the streets. Kiyo. Being happy. Failing every class except for science and art. More death. YOHIOloid. Failing classes. The police. Prison. Being free again, being innocent. The streets. Then finally, my master coming along. She took me in, and I was safe from misery.

I shook my head, knowing I was too pale except for bright red cheeks. I didn't want to tell her. She'd think me a freak. Hell, I already was a freak. I didn't need my master's beautiful sister to reject any love for her I had.

That's exactly what it was. I'd known this girl for no more than ten minutes and I had already fallen in love with her. Fuck me.

Kissie looked at me. "Come on, tell me," she begged.

"I-I'm not ready to," I muttered, stammering. "Life was never fun for me..."

I felt her arms around me before I'd noticed she'd moved. Did this beautiful girl just hug me? No way.

"It's okay, Ziyo. I won't judge you for your past. I've heard of a lot of nasty histories." Kissie whispered into my shoulder. I restrained myself from hugging her back. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold myself back at all if I started down the path of talking romance.

Meiji smirked. It was obvious she found it funny or shippable. Probably both. I glared at her, still frozen, unable to decide on what to do. I felt Kissie let go of me. The glare faded from my face, replaced by a still-stunned expression. She looked at me innocently.

"Ziyo, calm down. I only hugged you." I didn't move. I was simply too lovestruck to register her words. I could hear her, but couldn't make out any words.

She looked at me. I think she called my name a few times but the next thing I knew a sharp pain erupted from my cheek. The world's foggy landscape was crystal clear again and instinct from living on the streets most of my life kicked in. My hand retaliated before I knew what was going on.

She stared at me, her hand on her cheek. Had I just hit her? Had I really hit the girl I'd just fallen in love with? So much for ever being loved back.

"I-I'm so sorry!" The faster I apologized and the guiltier I felt, the better. My master looked very disapproving.

"Ziyo... Why?" she asked. Kissie's cheek where I'd hit her was reddening quickly. "I-I don't know..." I whispered. "A-are you okay?"

Kissie rubbed her cheek, not responding. I had to think of something quickly. I had schizophrenia; surely the group only I could see wouldn't fail me. Tsukine, who was leaning against the tree in the front garden, opened one glowing eye.

"Really, if you like her so much, ask her out." he muttered. Of course. Tsukine, the other soul in my body, was calm and knew what to say when he was talking romance.

"L-listen. I-I'll take you f-for dinner. Yeah, I will." Strength returned to me and I didn't feel as awkward. Kissie looked at me, both cheeks going red now, and not from pain.

"R-really?" she asked. I didn't have to be a decent artist to know what her expression meant. She was happy. "N-no, it's okay..." she murmured softly.

"Nah, it's fine. I'll take you for dinner." I made my voice gentle but firm. I felt more confident in myself now that I'd asked her out. Tsukine nodded, only visible to me the schizophreniac.

"Thank you, Ziyo," she admitted finally after a few moments of silence. She was red but eager-faced, as if she desperately wanted to stay with me. She hugged me again, and I was a bit more prepared. I slipped my arms around her and held her close. Her lilac hair smelled so good. For a moment I honestly believed that I could live off that smell.

And she wasn't eager to let go of me either. I ended up carrying her inside and onto the couch, where she proceeded to make herself comfortable on my lap. I didn't mind her clingy appearance; in fact it was welcome to me. Tsukine kept staring at her as though she was an easy piece of juicy prey. I glared at him, unnoticed of my arms around Kissie protectively. She was mine. Nobody was going to take her away from me now.

Master saw the signs and gave me that look of "Unhand her you knave". She calmly told me, "I think you two lovebirds have had your cuddling time, don't you think?"

Kissie looked at her. It was one of those cute faces that my students often made to get things out of me like answers to a test and procrastinating on homework. It never worked with me, and it apparently did not work with Master either.

She gave Kissie a look in return; one of her trademark skeptical "_Seriously?_" looks. I'd seen that exact expression on Tsukine and two of my students, Kurotane Piko and Kuroki Zui. Kurotane - Kuro - happened to now be my brother as my master happened to be his master as well.

Kissie gave up with a sad chibi-like expression then moved from my lap to right beside me, as close to me as she could. Tsukine gave a dark expression.

"Too close for a simple crush on you - that's to say she really likes you... Or she's horny. That could be true just the same." he pointed out. I blushed slightly. Kissie raised an eyebrow, confused.

Master looked the same. "Did you see something, Ziyo?" she asked.

"I didn't tell you I have schizophrenia, did I?" I looked away. I hated talking about my disabilities. Kuro popped up from the kitchen, a bag of Doritos in his hand.

"You too, sensei? I've schizophrenia, psychotic disorder, OCD, ADD, ADHD, depression, mild autism and anger management problems. Most prototypes like us have them; you got the full load like me?" Kuro rapidly threw out. He wasn't talkative in class but at home he was one hell of a chatterbox.

I nodded slowly. "I've also several learning disorders, and I'm colourblind in only one eye so I've got it worse I'd think." Both girls stared at me. Kuro simply shrugged.

"Eh, some have it worse than others. Ku-san's lucky, he only got autism, psychotic disorder, ADD and ADHD. He isn't schizo like the two of us."

I nodded slowly, waiting for this conversation to end. Kuro went back into the kitchen, noticing my awkwardness, eating his Doritos. I knew the kid well enough to know he was just trying not to freak out because he'd run out of his black licorice again.

Slowly but surely, I calmed down. Kissie had somehow passed out on my shoulder, and I didn't mind that either. Tsukine made me make a note of that so I did. I was grateful for his help anyway.

I carried her into my car earnestly. I felt like I was fourteen again, with my very first girlfriend. Even though I was seventeen now and Kissie was my third. I was never good at getting girls but I could keep one for a half-year at the most. After that they always found some better guy who I always then proceeded to get into a fight with over said girl, and I'd usually be the loser.

My thoughts were endless and it felt as though Tsukine was driving, not me. Kissie was half asleep beside me in the passenger's seat. I drove to Denny's, knowing it could be romantic if I made it so.

And we were there, in a booth across from each other, my hand on hers. She looked so happy, I wanted to draw her face and preserve it in my treasured sketchbook forever.

She smiled brightly. I returned the smile, allowing my hand to close around hers. I wasn't really thinking about anything. I was just doing what felt natural and went with the flow.

I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it gently. Her face heated, mine remained pale. Her soft features moved slightly, as if she didn't know what to say or do. I never minded.

The waiter came and we ordered. I promised her I'd pay for it, being the nice guy I am. She kept blushing all through the meal. Tsukine pointed out that she was being a bit _too_ innocent. I noted that, figuring that since Master was a smartass and always had something sinister going on in her mind when she acted innocent, Kissie might be the same way.

We finished in comfortable silence. I smiled gently, and she returned it with a mischievous smirk. I tensed slightly, knowing right then and there something was going to happen and I'd probably make a fool out of myself. She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a laser pointer. I hated the things.

I somehow had cat-like reflexes and occasional habits, so it was natural I'd do the thing and end up in cat form chasing it. I didn't know why I did it, I just did.

Kissie smirked and looked at me evilly. "So, Meiji told me that you act like a cat..." And she pointed the damn thing at the ground and I lost it.

The transformation, however ugly it looked to everyone else, made me feel a whole lot better. Muscles and sinew shifted and fur ripped from my skin. My glasses fell from my face onto the table. My clothes - sweatshirt, a tee and jeans - changed with me into more raven fur. My eyes pulled into slitted red cat eyes and my nose elongated. I felt the machines in my body disappear during the change and my organs healed over.

And I was a cat, leaping after that red dot.

She pointed it up the wall and I clawed my way up after it. If she wasn't careful, I'd climb on the ceiling after it. And she wasn't, pointing the damn thing on the ceiling. I clawed over; gravity had no chance to make me fall.

I leaped over a working ceiling fan, every instinct screaming to catch the red dot. My left hind claws got caught in the fan and it threw me in circles. It was all I could do to hold on.

I began to get dizzy and the distance between the fan and the floor wasn't much for a cat. I let go and spun myself around using my tail to help me land. I crouched in the air and bounced off the floor and landed exactly where I'd been sitting as a Vocaloid prototype.

Kissie stared at me. She looked extremely worried. I looked innocently at her and mewed softly. As a cat I still knew that humans didn't know the cat language and she didn't know that my position meant that I was fine and she shouldn't be worrying.

To prove it, I sat down on the table and started bathing my tail. She sighed out of relief, as her scent told me. Reaching out with still-worried eyes, she scratched my ear gently. It felt so good. I stood up and padded over towards her, starting to purr loudly. She giggled and scratched more, knowing that I loved every moment.

By the end of ten minutes, I'd ended up standing on my hind legs on her lap, laying on her torso and purring endlessly.

"Hey, Ziyo..." she whispered in my ear. I nuzzled her face with my nose, licking her cheek. She giggled slightly, making me purr more. "Nee, Ziyo... When we get to your place, will you cuddle me?" Kissie murmured. I meowed brightly. In verbal cat, it meant yes. My tone got through into human-cat translation and she understood.

I wondered if I could still speak English as a cat. I wanted to try it, but curiousity killed the cat, as they say.

Satisfaction brought him back.

I opened my mouth, knowing it was now or never. "I love you, Kissie." I meowed. It sounded English and her expression of stunned surprise and love proved that she understood me.

"I-I love you too, Ziyo-kun..." Her arms wrapped around my small furry body tightly. She was protective of me. I loved that.

Tsukine, on the other hand, didn't. The moment she said it, his neutral expression turned into one of rage. I could tell he wanted her.

My ears flipped backwards and I growled at my twinsoul. I'd always trusted him. I knew he wasn't exactly me but still. This was not something I'd share.

Tsukine rolled his eyes. "Time to go home, dumbass..." he muttered. I nodded slightly and jumped out of Kissie's lap to transform again.

Unlike the first transformation, this one was painful, constricting. My fur disappeared and I felt my face pushing back. MY eyes widened again and my tail disappeared. It was so painful I might have cried out if I wasn't used to it. I landed on the floor, my legs crossed and my eyes blind.

I reached for where I could sort of see my glasses. Kissie passed them to me and I put them on. "Thanks, hun." I murmured, getting to my feet to hug her tightly.

I paid the bill and drove home.

We spent the hours before bedtime cuddling and giggling excitedly. Master figured out pretty quickly that getting Kissie away from me was going to be impossible so she ran off. I at least was thankful for that.

"Nee, Ziyo..." Kissie giggled as I carried her to bed. What I hadn't told her was that she was going to sleep beside me. I was territorial and I knew it, but I wasn't bothered much by it.

"Hm?" I murmured slightly, happy and fazed by the fog of love.

"I love you!"

"I love you too, hun."

I put her in bed and snuggled beside her earnestly. I wasn't too tired at all, but it didn't really matter.

"Nee, Ziyo... On Kuro's neck there was this strange mark. It looked a bit like a scar but it wasn't... Do you know what it was?"

"The Vocaloid mark - not the numbered one you're probably thinking of. It's really useful and awkward. Basically it's the mark of the last person you had sex with. If they have sex with someone else, then the mark disappears and likewise if you do someone, your old partner's mark disappears. It also disappears if one of the partners stops loving the other, then it disappears from both. If anything, it makes a lot of people back off and won't flirt with someone taken like that." I explained, glad I was being smooth again.

"So... if I do you... people won't flirt with me as much...?"

"Well, only Vocaloids and Vocaloid-related people can see it, and they all can read it so it will make them back off. But in a way, yes. Also, that's a good idea."

She blushed.

I smirked.

_Three passionate hours later..._

I let my head rest on the pillow, soft sweat running down the back of my neck. Kissie's head lay on my shirtless chest, smiling softly with eyes closed. I put an arm around her small frame, a rumbling purr starting in my chest.

"Kitty..." she whispered softly, clearly as tired as I.

I smiled. "Of course, love." She snuggled up closer to me, sapphire eyes glowing softly. Tugging the covers up a bit more, I let my eyes close and bring me to sleep.

"I love you..." I whispered softly.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a while, hadn't it?  
About two weeks with Tsukine being in a pissy mood. He refused to tell me why and when I told him that I couldn't do anything about it until he told me; I got the response of "You want to fix it, let me out so I can." So I did, because I trusted him.  
That was a bad idea.  
By the time I was able to pull him back into submission, Kissie was freaking out and half-naked, and there was blood running down the back of Tsukine's and my shared body. Again, bad idea.  
I felt the rush of fresh air, and the blood of glowing eyes fade away. Kissie looked at me, obviously scared.  
"Worry not, love. He's gone." I murmured.  
"Z-Ziyo...?" she whispered, still shaking a bit. I nodded.  
"He's gone."  
"Wh... what was he?"  
"There's a long story behind that, and you need to calm down. Shh, love."  
She did after a few moments, and resolved to clinging to my shirt and not moving until I told her what the hell Tsukine was.

I'll admit, it was a good eight months ago. I, at the time, had been in prison for a murder I did not commit. I told her bleakly that I had endured much torture in prison and my body was stirring angrily at my life. I loathed everything, constantly in psychotic disorder mode. Constantly getting beaten up from being too aggressive to the inmates. And that's when Tsukine came, to balance out my anger.  
I'd been pacing the cell I was imprisoned in angrily. It was the middle of the night and a full moon shone through the bars of this cage. I paused, staring up into the moonlight. The moon was not white as usual, but blood red. A lunar eclipse, I'd seen them before. They were nice to look at, I'd always known. I went over, and standing on the bench that I was supposed to sleep on, I looked out the barred window to look at the moon.  
Bad idea.  
I felt his coming, pushing from my subconscious. I couldn't describe it, it was such a weird feeling. I felt my essence being pushed to the side, and my right side became unfocused and refused to listen to my mind's commands. My sight in my right eye became blurry. A seizing pain took my right, and I fell into darkness.  
I had woken up and seen him. He looked exactly like me, and leaned against the wall in the blood red moonlight. He opened one eye and watched me. "Hello, kid. Your name?"  
I stood up and brushed myself off, apparently having fallen over. "Ziyo. And you?"  
"Tsukine. My surname is whatever yours is. I'm your new twinsoul."  
"What?"  
"Twinsoul. Never heard of them? Eh, well, dumbass... It's like this. Your body's having a rough time coping with your life, aye? Well, it created me to help balance it out. You get too mad, I take control of your body and deal with it. I'm too calm, you shove me back into your body and deal with it. You're the dominant, you had the body first. You're out most of the time, I'll mostly chill in your mind and talking to you when I feel like it. I can also do this thing where I appear to you and you alone, because you're schizo. Make sense now?"  
I remembered nodding slowly. It was a lot to take in, but no harder than a day of school in the past. Tsukine grinned. "Good, now let's go."

Kissie just stared at me after I'd finished. "S-so... He's there to keep your body balanced..." She shook her head slightly. "He was more evil than anything though..." I looked around, kind of confused.  
"He's been in a pissy mood since we got together, and he won't tell me why." I answered.  
Kissie looked up at me, her wide eyes trembling with the slightest trace of tears. "I think he's upset that you get to have me and he doesn't... I think he likes me but I'm not sure..."  
I leaned down and hugged her tightly. There was no way I was letting her fall into Tsukine's arms that easily. I wanted her, I needed her. I didn't know why, but I needed her around if I wanted to be happy.  
We played around for a while, happy to be together. Her clothes eventually came off and so did mine. We got entangled in the sheets, making rough, passionate love. Tsukine hid in the corner, pretending he wasn't watching the whole thing and being jealous. Not my problem.  
We tussled around for an hour or so, and Kissie somehow ended up on my chest, giggling happily. She didn't bother to cover up from me, but she really didn't have to.  
I rolled onto my side and cradled her close to me, in my arms. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around my thick abdomen. She was asleep within seconds, my hands still on her butt.  
Tsukine looked up at me from his sulking corner. "You done yet?" he muttered. His voice was rougher than usual. And I was done trying to guess why he was so mad at me.  
I sat up a bit and looked him dead in the eye. "Tsukine. Tell me right now. What the actual fuck is your problem?"  
He stood up, looking moodier than usual. "Can we not share the girl? We share about everything else."  
My grip on Kissie's sleeping form tightened. "Get your own." I answered. Tsukine looked back at me, his face softening. I could see sadness and anguish in his eyes and face. He wasn't telling me everything, but I didn't expect him to.  
"Look... If we share, it won't be as harsh. Not sure about what you think, but one male and two girls? We'd both lose our girlfriends over that. No. We stick with one girl who knows and will love us both. Only way to go. If I get some other girl, she'll flip because of you and Kissie, and the other way very probably likewise, because your body, even though it's me, is still messing around with another girl. I know girls, they don't like that too much at all. We stick with Kissie and Kissie alone."  
I let myself think for a second. It made sense; but I didn't want to share Kissie at all. "How about this. I'll see what I can do about making you a body of your own. Then we can just be twins; and we won't have to worry about anything like this." Tsukine paused, then nodded.  
"But before we do that, I'd love a bit of fun with her first." Tsukine was still defiant with that. Of course; I should have expected as much.  
"All right - but one time only. And if you hurt her, I will make you a body and murder you in your sleep." He may have gotten his way, but he was going to have to follow my rules when it came to the love of my life.


End file.
